Mobile computing devices such as smartphones, tablets, and in-vehicle infotainment devices typically include applications for navigation, driving directions, or pathfinding. Those applications may use the global positioning system (GPS) or other techniques to determine the device location. Driving directions and other routes may be determined by the mobile device or by a server device in communication with the mobile device. Directions are typically generated for the route having the shortest distance or travel time between two points.
Cloud navigation is an increasingly popular service being offered by many cloud computing providers (i.e., “cloud service providers”). Such cloud service providers typically receive location and traffic information from a large number of subscriber devices (e.g., in-vehicle navigation systems, smartphones, etc.) and, based on that information, provide real-time routing to subscribers upon request. However, to take advantage of such navigation services, subscribers must typically agree to the sharing of their personal location information with the cloud service provider and/or other subscribers. As a result, a portion of each subscriber's autonomy and privacy is diminished through the use of such cloud services.